


DR Amino was a Mistake or Himiko gets Ass Fucked by Her Mom

by BurningOfTheWitch (RarityIsMahFavorite)



Series: Crack Shits [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Beta Squaf made me, DR Amino was the best mistake I have ever made, Fuck Amino, I swear I will only post crackfics for a while, I'm a meme loving fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityIsMahFavorite/pseuds/BurningOfTheWitch
Summary: *sigh*





	

“Harder mommy!” Himiko cried as her mother fucked her ass. This was normal. Her mother ass fucking her was more normal than breathing.

“boI STFU BEFORE I SPANK YO ASS!” Himiko’s mom kept ass fucking her daughter with a invisible dick. Yes. She was magic and had a magic dick. 

“Kinky.” Himiko breathed. She sensed another pair of people doing it in the butt. There was Kaede and Maki in the other room. Kaito had to be there too, trying to get some, but nobody wanted his big ass space dick. 

“himiko i sWAER IF YOU DON-” 

“Mama, I said harder!” Himiko blushed as her mother went harder, the magic invisible dick, moaning mommy and other yknik things like that shit.

Meanwhile, Kaito was crying since nobody wanted his big ass space dick and Ouma was choking on Iruma’s big fat cock and Tenko was rolling all over Tsumugi like a aikido master which she was. Hoshi and Gonta were sitting in the “no pussy zone” and the rest were being inspected by Shinguuji because he was the almighty sex lord. 

“oh shit i’m CUMMIN-” Himiko’s mom came into her ass, and the cum was too much for Himiko and she exploded, causing Amami to choke on a stay flying piece of cum, and another Himiko was born.


End file.
